horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gucci Gucci
"Gucci Gucci" is the lead single from American rapper Kreayshawn's debut studio album, Somethin' 'Bout Kreay (2012). It was released on June 14, 2011 by Columbia Records. The song was produced by DJ Two Stacks, who added the high hats and Adeptus. It contains a sample of another Kreayshawn song, "Bumpin Bumpin". "Gucci Gucci" peaked at number 57 on the US Billboard Hot 100. The hip hop track was also a hit in Belgium, and charted on hip hop charts in the United Kingdom. A remix was released featuring British rapper Giggs. By 2012, the single had been certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of America. British singer Neon Hitch covered the song. Lyrics Sample One big room full of bad bitches Hook And we stunting like Gucci Gucci, Louis Louis, Fendi Fendi, Prada Them basic bitches wear that shit so I don't even bother Gucci Gucci, Louis Louis, Fendi Fendi, Prada Them basic bitches wear that shit so I don't even bother 1 Gucci Gucci, Louis Louis, Fendi Fendi, Prada Them basic bitches wear that shit, so I don't even bother I put that on my partner, I put that on my family Oakland city represent, address me as your majesty Yeah you can kiss the ring, but you can never touch the crown I smoke a million Swisher blunts and I ain't never coming down Bitch, you ain't no Barbie, I see you work at Arby's Number 2, super-sized, hurry up I'm starving Gnarly, radical, on the block I'm magical See me at your college campus baggie full of Adderalls Call me if you need a fix, call me if you need a boost See them other chickenheads? They don't never leave the coop I'm in the coupe cruising, I got the stolen plates Serving all the fiends over there by the Golden Gate Bridge, I'm colder than the fridge and the freezer I'm snatching all your bitches at my leisure Sample One big room full of bad bitches Hook And we stunting like Gucci Gucci, Louis Louis, Fendi Fendi, Prada Them basic bitches wear that shit so I don't even bother Gucci Gucci, Louis Louis, Fendi Fendi, Prada Them basic bitches wear that shit so I don't even bother 2 Gucci Gucci, Louis Louis, Fendi Fendi, Prada I'm lookin like Madonna but I'm flossing like Ivana Trump, you know I keep that work in my trunk Got my hand on the pump if you wanna press your luck I'm yelling "Free V-Nasty" 'til my throat is raspy Young, rich and flashy I be where the cash be You can't find that? I think you need a Google Map My pearl-handled kitty-cat will leave and press your noodle back Now Google that groupies follow me like Twitter I'm rolling up my catnip and shitting in your litter Why you looking bitter? I be looking better The type of bitch that make you wish that you ain't never met her The editor, director plus I'm my own boss So posh, nails fierce with the gold gloss Which means nobody getting over me I got the swag and it's pumping out my ovaries Sample One big room full of bad bitches Hook And we stunting like Gucci Gucci, Louis Louis, Fendi Fendi, Prada Them basic bitches wear that shit so I don't even bother Gucci Gucci, Louis Louis, Fendi Fendi, Prada Them basic bitches wear that shit so I don't even bother Outro Oh, all you basic-ass hoes out there Man, I got rooms full of bad bitches They don't need Gucci, they don't need Louis We swagging, ehh, meow Why It Sucks # Kreayshawn sounds like a squirrel with a head-cold. # The lyrics repeat “Gucci” just like a later 2017 song. # About the lyrics, sometimes they get confusing. # The beat doesn’t save the song. #Way too much product placement, especially for Gucci, Louis Vuitton, Fendi, and Prada. Swisher cigars, Barbie dolls, Arby's, Adderalls, Google Maps, and Twitter are also mentioned. Music Video Kreayshawn - Gucci Gucci Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers